His Greatest Fear
by btamamura
Summary: "I would be lost without you. My greatest fear is losing you..." A tavern fire results in Albert almost having to face his greatest fear. No slash, brotherly love only. Rated to be safe.
1. Fire

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Albert the Fifth Musketeer**_ _, the original_ _ **Three Musketeers**_ _works or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Michel, Catharine, Beatrix and Aimee._

 **Notes:** _ **It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, I finally have a story to share. The idea for this one started as a dream I had, then it kept nagging at me some more while I had a bath. This is in four parts and while it is mostly sad, it does have a happy ending.**_

 _ **There are no pairings in this one, all relationships are platonic. There is mentioned cursing and minor OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks still hate me, so I will use**_ _APADA_ _ **.)**_

APADA

It had all started on what was a peaceful evening following yet another successful mission. All five of the King's Musketeers were in the dining hall of the mansion of their commanding officer, Captain de Treville.

Porthos rubbed his stomach in satisfaction upon finishing a hearty first serving. "That _was_ delicious, but now, time for seconds!"

The other four chuckled good-naturedly, they were all familiar with their hefty comrade's appetite.

Aramis turned to gaze out the window at the evening sky, but was surprised at what he beheld. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the sun _did_ set, am I right?"

Albert nodded as he set down his mug. "Indeed, it did. An hour or so has passed since."

"Yet...the sky appears _red_."

"Red?" Albert slid off his seat, hurried to the window and threw it open. Indeed, there was red in the sky, as was a thick tower of smoke. " _A fire! A building is on fire!_ "

Dinner was swiftly forgotten as all five men dashed out of the dining hall. They knew many hands would be required to extinguish the flames, and neither would be able to live with themselves if they ignored such dire circumstances.

APADA

By the time the quintet had arrived on the scene, most of the building had been engulfed by flames that seven men worked to extinguish.

D'Artagnan spotted Michel, the landlord of an establishment he and his comrades liked to frequent upon wrapping up daily patrols. It was then he realised said establishment was the building up in flames. "Landlord, where is your wife and daughter?"

Michel turned to the Musketeer. "Monsieur D'Artagnan! Musketeers!"

The Musketeers approached him as D'Artagnan repeated his question.

Just as Michel opened his mouth to respond, a woman screamed in horror. He turned to see his wife approaching and held her. "Catharine, you must calm yourself."

Catharine shook her head. "Michel, you don't understand! Beatrix is still in there! I had put her to bed before I went to visit Aimee!"

Michel paled as the gravity of the situation sunk in. He'd only thought he was losing his business, when in truth, his six-month-old daughter was inside the burning building.

D'Artagnan needn't have heard more. He whisked his handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to cover his nose and mouth. He then hurried inside the structure still being licked by flames. He had one goal in mind; save the life of the infant girl.

Albert turned to Athos, Porthos and Aramis. "Assist in the efforts of extinguishing the fire, I'll follow D'Artagnan." He hurried to the building, his handkerchief out of his pocket and held over the lower half of his face. He tied it securely like a mask before pushing through the wall of intense heat.

APADA

D'Artagnan was surprised to hear Albert calling him. " _Over here! Their living quarters are this way!_ "

Albert followed his friend's voice. He soon stood beside him before a half-opened door.

"She's in here. Wait for me." D'Artagnan ventured into the bedroom and saw the tiny bundle in her crib. He could hear her coughing harshly, coughs much too large for such a small body. He carefully yet hurriedly scooped her into his arms, gently holding his handkerchief over the lower half of her face to help filter out the smoke. He left the room. "Got her! Let's go!"

Albert nodded. "Follow me, remember to stay low!" He proceeded to lead the way out of the firey tavern.

APADA

The building was starting to collapse. Porthos cursed loudly as he saw the roof caving.

APADA

A large ceiling beam fell, landing right between the pair of Musketeers. D'Artagnan handed the infant to his friend. "Albert, get her out of here, I'll find another way out!"

Albert accepted Beatrix, making sure to keep the handkerchief over the lower half of her face and shielding her from the heat. "I'll come right back to aid you, D'Artagnan!" He pressed on, dodging some growing flames until he could reach the exit.

D'Artagnan looked around for a clear path, despite the smoke and flames making it almost impossible to see. "There!" He coughed harshly, raising his left arm. With the lower half of his face covered by the crook of his arm, he proceeded to follow the clear path in hopes of finding either a window, the back door or a longer path to the front door. Unfortunately, due to his sight being hindered, he failed to notice the door to the meat cellar was still open. He fell through, landing with a hard thud on his back. The pain caused him to tense up before he passed out.

APADA

Albert was finally outside. He found the worried parents and handed Beatrix to Catharine. "We tried to keep her shielded from the smoke and heat, but she should be examined by a doctor to make sure no harm has befallen her."

" _Merci beaucoup_ , Monsieur de Parmagnan," Catharine whispered as she held her daughter close.

He turned back to the building, ready to race back inside, find his friend and assist him in getting to safety. Before he could take another step, the bulk of the building collapsed in on itself. There was no way to get inside, nor did it seem there was a way to get out.

The roof caved completely; soon it was hard to tell a building once stood there.

Albert's legs lost the remnants of their strength as the building toppled. He fell to his knees, tears welling in wide, blue eyes. "D'Artagnan...!" he whispered. He clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes shut - ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks - and screamed. " _ **D'ARTAGNAN!**_ " His voice broke as he called for his friend once more, his heartache filling his tone. There was no doubt in his mind that his best friend was lost to all who loved him. He sobbed before crying out his name a final time.

Never had anyone thought they'd hear such heart-rending anguish coming from the usually cheerful Fifth Musketeer.

APADA

The flames were finally out, but the building was no more than a charcoal pile of rubble.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis approached Albert. Athos knelt beside him. "Come, Albert, we must return home," he whispered gently.

Albert rose to his feet. He was still shaky so required support, which Aramis readily offered.

The Musketeers left the scene with heavy hearts.


	2. Grief

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own_ _ **Albert the Fifth Musketeer**_ _, the original_ _ **Three Musketeers**_ _works or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Michel, Catharine, Beatrix and Aimee._

 **Notes:** _ **It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, I finally have a story to share. The idea for this one started as a dream I had, then it kept nagging at me some more while I had a bath. This is in four parts and while it is mostly sad, it does have a happy ending.**_

 _ **Andre is from the episode**_ _Her Majesty's Garden_ _ **and I headcanon that he and Albert are childhood friends. Andre mentions Balthazar from the episode**_ _The King's Jester_ _ **and references one of my fanfics called**_ _Smile!_ _ **.**_

 _ **Aramis speaks of the events of**_ _Recovering from All Wounds_ _ **, another fanfic of mine.**_

 _ **There are no pairings in this one, all relationships are platonic. There is mentioned cursing and minor OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks still hate me, so I will use**_ _APADA_ _ **.)**_

APADA

"Sir, we regret to inform you..." Aramis started reporting to Captain de Treville, only to be silenced as he saw their commanding officer raise a hand.

"I understand, Aramis." Monsieur de Treville didn't want to hear in words that one of his men had been lost, least of all the son of a dear friend of his. "You should all go rest. I'll organise the recovery efforts."

They nodded solemnly and departed.

APADA

By that point of the evening, Albert had shut down. He stared blankly ahead as if in a trance, tears occasionally filling his eyes and slipping down his cheeks. He had to be guided back to his room and told to have some rest. Without changing out of his uniform, he lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

APADA

The Three Musketeers weren't faring much better. "I should've burst in there, found him and carried him out! Now, he's...he's..." Porthos muttered, dashing his fist under his eye.

Aramis sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, a grim expression on his face.

"I knew something was wrong when Albert came out alone. I know he had to bring out the baby, otherwise he wouldn't have left D'Artagnan alone. Of course, if they hadn't even gone in there in the first place..." His sorrow was quickly replaced with anger. "How was the landlord unaware his daughter was still inside? Did his wife not say anything to him? If he had known and gotten her out himself, then D'Artagnan would still be here!"

"I understand how you feel, Porthos, but D'Artagnan went in there to rescue her while knowing how hazardous it was. He didn't count on actually getting trapped. If Albert hadn't gone in with him, two lives would've been lost. D'Artagnan would've considered not saving her to be his greatest failure."

"I know he would never forgive himself had he failed to save her, but..."

Athos sighed. "He gave his life so another could live. Foolhardy to the end, that boy was, despite his noble sacrifice."

"I'm worried about Albert. He's most likely experiencing survivor's guilt on top of grief. We've seen him distressed before, when we've all come close to death, but now..." Aramis stated.

"You're right. He seems to have ceased functioning normally. If after a good rest he seems the same, we should have Andre see him." Athos looked up at the others. "For now, we should try to get some rest ourselves."

Porthos and Aramis nodded, faces sombre.

APADA

Albert shot up in bed as he choked on a silent scream. His blue eyes were wide with fear, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "A nightmare, just a _horrific_ nightmare..." he tried reassuring himself quietly, though he trailed off.

As the events of the evening came to him, he immediately realised what had happened was _not_ a nightmare. D'Artagnan, his best friend and brother, had perished in a burning building. His stomach churned and he leaned over the side of his bed as he started to gag.

They were supposed to leave _together_. A ceiling beam had prevented that. Albert had vowed to return to D'Artagnan's aid the instant he'd reunited Beatrix with her parents. But, before he had a chance to, the building collapsed.

He'd failed to bring up anything. He coughed twice and wiped the saliva from his lips with his sleeve. He shook violently as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. "D'Artagnan, I couldn't save you...you...you shouldn't have perished..." He rested his forehead on his knees and wept.

APADA

The next morning, the Three Musketeers noticed no change in Albert's condition. He constantly wiped fresh tears out of his eyes and only ate anything placed before him. If not for him pausing to wipe away more tears that stung his eyes, he would've seemed as if under hypnosis.

Once Albert lay down and they'd left his room, Athos declared they had to summon Andre immediately.

APADA

Andre le Notre, the Royal Gardener, had woken with the sun and had made his start on tending to some roses when a messenger approached. "Good mornin', Monsieur, can I 'elp you with anythin'?"

"Monsieur le Notre, I am here on behalf of Messieurs Athos, Porthos and Aramis of the King's Musketeers. They require your presence post-haste in hopes you may know how to assist Monsieur de Parmagnan."

He didn't understand at that moment why alarms sounded in his mind, but nodded. "I shall proceed there immediately, please inform Her Majesty of my absence."

"Very good, Monsieur."

Andre set his pruning shears down and hurried out of the royal rose garden.

APADA

Andre was surprised to see the Three Musketeers awaiting his arrival outside the grounds of the de Treville mansion. "Messieurs, I came soon as I could. Did somethin' 'appen?"

Athos immediately filled him in on the details.

" _Mon dieu!_ My sincerest condolences. Where is Albert right now?"

"This way."

Andre followed the Three Musketeers.

APADA

"This is Albert's room. As you've noticed, it grants him access to his workshop," Aramis stated as they stood outside the room. He knocked twice on the door, then opened it. "Go ahead, we'll wait out here."

Andre quietly entered the room, closing the door after himself. He approached the bed. "Albert?" He sat on the end of the bed.

Albert's eyes opened and he sat up. He opened his mouth to greet his old friend, but paused as tears filled his eyes again. He wiped them away.

"Monsieur Athos told me what 'appened. You're not farin' well."

He shook his head.

"I've only seen you like this one other time. I 'ave to say it's a good thing Monsieur de Parmagnan ain't 'ere to see this. I know 'e'd be worried."

Albert wanted to apologise for causing more worry to those who cared for him, but he could only swipe away another onslaught of tears.

"No, don't apologise, Albert. You're allowed to feel this way. Take as long as you need to recover from such a grave loss, alright? For now, you should try to get some more rest."

Albert nodded, lay down and closed his eyes.

Andre sighed sadly as he rose to his feet. He looked back to the man he'd known since they were both children. Shaking his head with a sigh, he made his way out of the room.

APADA

The Three Musketeers sat with Andre in Albert's workshop. Andre let out a quiet sigh. "He truly loves D'Artagnan." At their mildly confused glances, he realised what he'd said. "Oh, not like _that_. It's just...there 'as only ever been one other time 'e was in this state, and that was after Madame de Parmagnan passed away."

"So, it is as I feared," Athos murmured.

"What can be done?" Porthos questioned.

Andre shook his head. "Aside from stayin' by 'is side, nothin'. This is the second major loss Albert 'as experienced. I doubt 'e'll ever be the same again."

"Then, Albert will have to retire and return home this time," Aramis uttered. At Andre's questioning look, he spoke of a time from years passed in which all but Albert almost lost their lives. "It took him some time to recover from that alone, he would still have days the memories overwhelmed him. I understand Albert has trouble coping with traumatic experiences in his life, but he was able to make it through his mother's passing."

"Only because of Monsieur Balthazar, and even then, only because 'e could say something to 'elp. Considerin' the circumstances of Monsieur D'Artagnan's passing..."

All went silent.


	3. Conscious

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Albert the Fifth Musketeer**_ _, the original_ _ **Three Musketeers**_ _works or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Michel, Catharine, Beatrix and Aimee._

 **Notes:** _ **It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, I finally have a story to share. The idea for this one started as a dream I had, then it kept nagging at me some more while I had a bath. This is in four parts and while it is mostly sad, it does have a happy ending.**_

 _ **The excavators mentioned were one of Albert's inventions in the episode**_ _Her Majesty's Garden_ _ **.**_

 _ **There are no pairings in this one, all relationships are platonic. There is mentioned cursing and minor OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks still hate me, so I will use**_ _APADA_ _ **.)**_

APADA

"Ngh...owowow!" D'Artagnan hissed as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed pitch-black darkness surrounding him. "Either I've gone blind, or it's just really dark. I should see if I can move." He wriggled his fingers and toes first, then slowly flexed his wrists and ankles. He gradually allowed his arms and legs to test movement and, much to his relief, found they were mobile. He waited a minute before trying to sit up. He felt slightly dizzy, so he made sure to take his time.

Once he'd finally achieved sitting up, he glanced around the dark area, but there were no slivers of light. He wracked his brain to recall what happened. "The tavern fire! Albert and I were separated on our way out, so I had him keep going while I tried to find another way out. I fell, landed on my back and woke up here. Where am I anyway? Wait...that smells like raw meat...oh, I must be in the meat cellar."

A strong pang struck and he immediately clenched his fist over his chest. "That can't be related to the fall, it's a different sort of ache. It's somehow familiar, but how?" It dulled, though continued to linger. "In any case, I have to find a way out of here. Albert and the others must be worried sick by now. I have to let them know I'm alright." The pang sharpened again. "Now I remember! I really _must_ return, Albert needs to see I'm alright! Just as I need to confirm he is."

He shakily rose to his feet and felt around for the steps he'd take out of the cellar. He found them and ascended. He found where the exit would've been, but noticed it was blocked off. He pushed against the barricade, but to no avail. He muttered a curse word. "The whole building must've come down. Now, how will I get out of here? I'm pretty much underground so nobody would hear me call for help. By the time they move everything, it'd be too late. The others must think me to have perished in the fire." Another sharp pang. "Albert...I'll find a way back to your side so you no longer have to mourn, my dear friend."

An idea-candle came alight above his head. "Of course! That's it! The excavators!"

 _ **"From now on, I believe it would be imperative if we all carried our excavators with us at all times. You never know when you'll need it, and it would be preferable to be prepared," Albert had advised.**_

"Good ol' Albert comes through even when he's not around!" D'Artagnan reached under the back of his tabbard, then brought out the handheld excavator. Thanks to it being stored in his personal hammerspace, it did not injure him, nor did he damage it upon his crash landing. "Perfect! I should dig through the wall until I reach the sewers. From there, I'll find a manhole I can climb out of to find where I wound up and then find my way home. Wait for me, friends, I'll be by your side once more!"

APADA

It was late afternoon by the time a dirty, bedraggled, bruised and slightly burnt D'Artagnan had arrived at the place he fondly called home. He entered the courtyard, just as he saw Andre and the Three Musketeers step outside. "Hello, chaps, I apologise for causing undue grief."

" _D'Artagnan?_ " Porthos exclaimed in shock.

"But, we thought you were..." Aramis uttered.

"I'll explain everything later, I swear on my honour. But, where's Albert? Is he alright?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Not yet, but hopefully seeing you survived will help him. He's resting in his room."

"Right! I'll go to see him immediately!"

Before D'Artagnan could venture inside, Athos stated firmly, "D'Artagnan, we're going to have to ask you to not die again".

He nodded solemnly. "Understood, Athos." At that, he broke into a sprint.


	4. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Albert the Fifth Musketeer**_ _, the original_ _ **Three Musketeers**_ _works or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Michel, Catharine, Beatrix and Aimee._

 **Notes:** _ **It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, I finally have a story to share. The idea for this one started as a dream I had, then it kept nagging at me some more while I had a bath. This is in four parts and while it is mostly sad, it does have a happy ending.**_

 _ **Albert references the events of**_ _Race for Life_ _ **and**_ _Recovering from All Wounds._

 _ **There are no pairings in this one, all relationships are platonic. There is mentioned cursing and minor OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks still hate me, so I will use**_ _APADA_ _ **.)**_

APADA

D'Artagnan entered Albert's room slowly. He could see his friend hadn't fared well at all. "Albert, wake up," he murmured gently.

He shot upright, eyes flying open at the sound of the familiar voice. At the sight of his best friend, whom he'd presumed to have perished, Albert didn't know whether to laugh, cry or shout. What if this was all just his mind playing cruel tricks on him again?

D'Artagnan sat on the bed and offered his hand. "Take my hand for proof it's really me; not some spirit nor figment of your imagination."

His heart full of hope, Albert reached out and grasped the hand. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he realised his friend really was in his room. "D'Artagnan...you're..."

He smiled softly, sidled closer to him and carefully pulled him into a warm embrace. "Mm. We're both alive."

As he felt his friend's hand atop his head, he settled for crying - his throat was too tight for shouting and laughter would come later. At that moment, all he could do was bury his face in D'Artagnan's chest and weep out of relief.

"I gave you quite the fright, hm? I apologise. I would've let you know sooner, but I didn't have the means. I'm truly sorry for leaving you to think me dead."

Albert could only shake his head, unable to speak through his sobs. He wasn't upset that D'Artagnan had left him to think he'd died, he was thrilled that his best friend truly was alive. It wasn't a dream or hallucination; D'Artagnan was alive, he was holding him as he released his emotions. He hadn't lost his best friend.

APADA

Once Albert calmed down, D'Artagnan explained what had happened since their forced separation. He still held Albert, knowing he was still shaken.

"Words can't begin to express the depths of my joy and relief that you survived."

"I'm thankful you'd advised us all to keep our excavators with us."

Albert looked up at him, smiling tiredly. He'd worn himself out with his previous weeping.

"Especially once some pains kept hitting me." He saw concern fill Albert's eyes. "No, not related to injury. I only have some mild brusing on my back and some slight burns, but I'm fine. Really." The concern faded. "Those pains...I've felt them before, mainly when you were in grave distress. I can't explain it, but...I knew I had to hurry to your side."

"Our bond has been strong for a long time, this only proves its depths. Ever since the events of last night, I kept longing to see you again as I had so much I needed to tell you."

"You still have that chance, so whenever you're ready, feel free to do so."

"I won't risk losing that chance again. D'Artagnan, you more than likely already know the sentiments I am about to express, but I must voice them."

"Then, please do."

"You've always served as a pillar of strength for me whenever my confidence waned, from our very first mission together. You remind me of my worth and have helped me become the Musketeer I am today. Even these days, you've listened to my concerns and helped me dispel my fears and doubts. You've been a true and loyal friend for so long that I can't help but feel truly blessed to have met you. Before long, I realised I not only saw you as a friend, I came to love you as a brother. I hold great respect towards you, as a friend and brother, as a man and as a Musketeer. Every time I've almost lost you, including this occasion, I felt like I was losing a part of myself. D'Artagnan, I love you, my brother. I would be lost without you. My greatest fear is losing you; I've come so close to having to face it on three occasions now and know that on the day you _do_ depart...I truly _wouldn't_ be able to _handle_ it."

D'Artagnan's eyes burned as he felt overcome by his petit friend's heartfelt words. He tightened his grip on him as he felt him trembling from emotion once again, despite how strong his voice had sounded. It was true he knew of those sentiments, but hearing Albert confirm them gave them more power. "Thank you, Albert. I'm not able to put my sentiments into as many words as you, so I'll keep it brief. Albert, my brother, I love you too."

"That says it all, my _dear_ friend."

The pair stayed in that embrace for the remainder of the afternoon, only allowing it to break when it was time to join the others for dinner.

APADA

 **After notes:** _ **I'd like to thank you for reading this fic of mine, I do hope you'd enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to leave a review, much as they are appreciated, but if you choose to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
